A Crazy Adventure
by KariFlameUser
Summary: Kari's highschool band gets to play in the Museum of Natural History for their grand re-opening. But some things go amiss, wrong or just plain crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In the music suite all of the students were talking, laughing, and having a good time. They always lounged around until it was time to rehearse. Every section usually stuck with each other, like a school cliché. Their music conductor came out of his office and tapped his baton loudly on his music stand.

"Alright everyone, settle down. I know you are all excited about us playing for the re-opening of the Museum of Natural History, but we have to practice so we don't look like complete asses out there," said Mr. Robinson. "And I expect all of you to be on your best behavior!" He said as he looked at certain students.

Mr. Robinson raised his hands with a batton in one of them, as all the students brought their instrunmets to ready position. He waved his arms three times and the music began.

After the bell had rung for all the students to go home, they gathered their belongings. On their way out the door, Mr. Robinson said, "Remember that all of you have to show up! This is a part of your grade, more like forty percent! I will, and I mean I WILL be taking role call there. Be sure to wear a white top and black skirt or pants. Sorry guys but you can not wear skirts."All of the students giggled at his comment. "I'll see all of you at eight p.m. sharp tonight! Also don't forget that we will be spending the night, courtesy of the museum. So that means to bring sleeping bags and the essentials."

"Hey Kari wait up!" Yelled Yina.

Kari turned around to see her best friend running to her out of breath. Yina had brown shoulder blade length hair with dark green highlight, to match her dark green eyes.

"What's up Yina?" Kari asked.

"Are you excited about the trip? I mean we hardly go anywhere with the concert band. Usually it's to marching band that's always going places," Yina started, "I am excited, I haven't been there since elementary school. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. Good times, good times. Are your parents going to show? I mean of course they're going to come, they love you to death," joked Kari.

"Yeah, their coming, they're driving me there after all. Are yours going to come?"

"Nah, I don't think they will. They never have before, so why start now? Just because I'm adopted and all, I just don't understand why they don't want to spend time with me."

As they walked home, Kari trailed off into her thoughts. She thought about her so called parents, they never treated her right for some reason, Kari never understood why. Kari was orphaned when she was five years old, but she has no memory of anything until she was adopted. Kari always went to Katrina's house; she lived down the road and acted more of a mother than Kari's adopted mother ever had.

"Kari? Hey Kari are you even in there?" Yina asked concerned.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry about that, I was lost in my thoughts," said Kari with a grin plastered on her lips.

"Well, we're at you house if you haven't noticed," Yina said gently pushing her friend. Kari's black shoulder length hair swayed with the movement.

"I'll see you tonight, and we'll have tons of fun," called Yina as she walked to her own home.

As Kari walked into her home, her adoptive parents were there waiting for her, with irritated looks plastered on their faces.

"Um, hello. What's wrong? Did I do anything bad that I should know about?" She asked her parents.

"Yes, how come you didn't tell us that you preform at the museum tonight?" Her mother asked.

"I thought you guys would be too busy with work to come, sorry I didn't tell you, but usually when I have concerts at the school you guys never came," replied Kari.

"Well you are correct that we will be busy tonight young lady, but we will drive you to the museum to drop you off, but you will have to find your own way home tomorrow," said her father.

"Okay, thanks. I'll be up in my room getting ready. I usually can't eat before the preform, because I get nervous. So you two can have a romantic dinner tonight if you want to," Kari said with a smile on her face.

"That's thoughful of you child. I think we will do that, but keep the noise level down to a minimum," said her mother.

"Alright, will do," said Kari as she went to her room to pack and get ready.

Several hours later. . .

Kari stepped out of her parents' car; she wore a lovely white silk blouse, along with a knee high skirt. Kari felt silly wearing the outfit, but she knew it'd only be for a few hours until she could change into her normal clothing. Kari waved good-bye to her parents as they drove away rather vigorously, she felt a little hurt by that action, but she just shrugged the feeling off. She walked into the museum being greated by her flute section. Kari felt a lot better now, since her friends surrounded her.

"Wow! Kari you look amazing," exclaimed Tara. By that comment Kari blushed a bit.

"Thanks you guys, I feel silly wearing this. Do you think we can look around before we start?" Kari asked her friends.

"It's probably not a good idea to do that. Robinson might get mad at us if we're late to warm-up," replied Kassi.

*Kari's POV*

I nodded in agreement; and looked around the lobby in amazement. Mostly the lit up globe caught my attention, I always got distracted my moving objects, epically if they have light coming from them. Mr. Robinson came out of nowhere, he called us together so that we could tune. After that it was time for use to preform. A whole lot of us were really nervous; this was completely different than our concerts at the school.

We started off with "Dance to a secert garden" by Robert W. Smith, then we played "Rachmaninoff: Symphonic Portrait for Band" by Sergei Rachmanoff, and finished with "Rhapsody in Blue" by George Gershwin. I despised Rhapsody, along with many others in the band, the song was really hard for a high school band, but Mr. Robinson believed that we could play it. He always had a lot of faith in us, but he has a short temper. When we finished the song there was thunderous applause, I looked around and saw so many people.

I nudged Yina and whispered, "Wow, I didn't expect there to be so many people here."

"Yeah, but I'm glad that it's over now," she said in relief.

Mr. Robinson looked at us in approval, he was proud of our performance. "Alright you guys can pack up your instruments and get changed if you'd like. Then you have free time, so go explore the museum, but don't touch or break a thing!"

I went into the ladies room to change; I pulled out my Transformers T-Shirt that had Optimus Prime holding a guitar on it, which said "You've got the Touch", with a pair of dark blue jeans. I tied my hair back in a pony tail, with two longer strands of hair on each side of my cheeks dangled down. After I got changed I met up with my friends in the lobby, I was truly excited to explore the museum, and especially since it was just us there.

"I really want to check out the Egyptian part. Who wants to come with me?" Asked Yina. She loved Egyptian history, and so did I.

"I'll go with you," I said.

"Okay, the rest of us are going to check out the Hall of African Mammals," replied Tara.

Everyone else split up to explore, it was a pretty big place. Yina and I ran up the stairs with me almost tripping over my feet. She laughed at me, since I was always a clutz. We made our way through the museum until we reached the Egyptian exhibit.

"Wow, this is amazing! Look at all of this Kari." Yina exclaimed in amazement. She looked at all of the artifacts, then the hieroglyphics on the walls.

"I know, hey look a tomb! Aren't you sacred that the mummy will come alive and eat your brain?" I nudged her jokingly.

"Haha, very funny," she said as we walked deeper into the tomb.

We looked at the jackal statues; those freaked me out a bit. I was pretty awe strucked by eveything.

"Hey, look at that," Yina said pointing at a gold tablet on the wall.

"Wow, that sure is shiny," I said jokingly. "Huh, that's strange."

"What is Kari?"

"All of the little squares are flat, except for the middle one. I don't think it's supposed to be like that. You want to help me fix it?"

"Kari, it's not broken! But I guess we could, its just bothering me because of my OCD."

Yina knelt down for me to climb on her shoulders; she stood up with me swaying back and forth.

"Be careful Ka, I don't want you to fall."

"I'm trying, I'm trying." I said as I kept swaying around. I grabbed hold of the wall to stable myself. I finally got my balance, then I reached up to touch the tablet, but I was a few inches short. "Yina, can you stand a few inches taller?"

"I can try," she replied. As she stood on her tiptoes, I could finally reach the piece. I flipped the middle piece, and the plate began to glow.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think of it so far! I'd love you hear your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Woah, Yina did you see that?" I asked Yina, as I stared at the glowing tablet.

"See what? All I can see is the wall remember? I'm getting creaped out now. We should go back Kari."

I had the same feeling she did; it felt like something wasn't right. I got off of her shoulders when we heard a blow horn, then Mr. Robinson yelling,

"Times up you guys, you will get more time tomorrow. Come to the Aquarium part of the museum, that's where we'll be sleeping."

"We better get going."

I nodded in agreement, and we walked all the way to the aquarium. I realized that I didn't have my back pack.

"Crap!" I shouted.

"What is it?" Questioned Yina.

"I must have left my backpack in the tomb! I'm going to go get it."

"Alright, just come back quickly."

I ran down the hallways almost slipping and falling down to the floor. I was in such a rush, that I actually fall down a couple times and scraped up my arms. I cursed lightly at the pain. When I finally got to the tomb, something felt strange; it felt like I was being watched, it was the same feeling I had before. I shrugged off the feeling and continued the search for my backpack. I looked at the tablet once more, it really was beautiful. I snapped out of my trance by shaking my head, and then I saw my backpack right below the tablet.

"There you are! How dare you run off like that, you nearly scared me half to death!" I shouted at the inanimate backpack like it was a living thing. I chucked at the fact that it couldn't talk back.

I turned around only to see two giant spears in my face, with the giant jackals behind them, and I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to scream my head off to already the whole museum of my dilemma. So I slowly walked up to the jackals by staying close to the wall, and then I went into a full sprint for the exit. When I got out of the tomb I was out of breath. I sat down on the floor for a bit to catch my breath, that's when I realized that every exhibit was moving, my jaw dropped and I was completely astounded. That's when I freaked out, that's when I decided to head for the lobby. When I got there I found the T-Rex running around. It looked at me and roared. I froze for a minute or so, my brain was racing. I didn't know what was happening. Then I ran towards to the aquarium as fast as I could. In there I figured that I'd be safe from all of this, but when I go there the doors were locked. I pulled as hard as I could, but they wouldn't budge. I turned around only to see Huns shouting and pointing at me from the end of the hallway.

"Oh, shit!"

They charged at me, I tried to run away from them, but that was an epic failure. Four of them grabbed my arms and legs and they started to pull in different directions. I closed my eyes from the pain, and then I let out a loud scream in pain. Then I heard more foot steps, then someone speaking in a foreign language. The next thing I knew I was dropped to the floor. I let out a little moan of pain, and then sat up only to find a boy. He looked around nineteen to early twenties.

"I am so sorry about that. The Huns like to rip limbs off from any moving thing they find," said the boy, he had a slight British accent.

I looked up only to see an Egyptian, he wore a gold crown, and nice jeweled necklace. I continued to stare at the boy. He noticed that I was staring at him. He waved his hand in front of my eyes.

"Um hello? Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Huh, oh sorry I zoned out." I started. "I must be dreaming or going insane. That's it I'm insane!" I replied.

"No, you're not insane. The whole museum comes to life at night. Although I thought Larry was going to stop that just for tonight since there'd be people here," he trailed off and finally got a good look at me. He held out his hand, I just looked at it for a minute or so. I grabbed his hand and he helped me to my feet. "I am Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth kind, ruler of the land of my fathers." I tried not to laugh at his introduction.

"I am Kari, but I don't have any fancy title after that." I giggled slightly.

"I must let Larry know that you are here, and he probably doesn't know that the museum if alive tonight." I just looked at him, trying to let my brain process with the night's events. "What are you even doing in the museum anyway? Larry didn't tell us why."

"My school concert band played here tonight for the re-opening."

"Ah, so that's what I heard."

"What do you mean 'you heard'? Aren't you, uh, you know . . . dead?"

"During the day I can hear while I'm sleeping. It was truly lovely music."

I smiled at his complement, and then I heard someone coming our way.

"Ahk, there you are," said a man in a security guard uniform.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three. And I am sorry if there's any misspelled words, I got the newest version of word and my ABC spell check isn't picking up misspelling, just the grammar is picking up ='( Well I hope you guys enjoy this and tell me what you think of it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

He looked at me strangely, I don't know why, but I didn't like it.

"What is going on here? Who are you?" the man asked.

"Well I don't know what's going on either. My name is Kari," I replied.

"You aren't supposed to be out here! Your class is supposed to be in the Aquatic part of the museum! This is bad, very bad!" He began.

"Um, I would love to go back to where my class is, but they kind of locked me out," I said rather embarrassed.

"Oh, why would they do that?" Ahkmenrah asked me.

"I really don't know. People can be just plain mean sometimes, and love to hurt others for fun," I said.

"Well as long as you promise not to tell anyone what happens at night, you are more than welcome to stay. I'm Larry by the way," he said as he stuck his hand out at me.

"Nice to meet you and I promise not to tell a soul," I replied as I shook his hand rather gently.

"Okay then. Would you like a tour?" Larry suggested.

"No, I'm fine. I did explore the museum before all of this happened," I said with a smile on my face.

"Alright, just stay away from the African Animals. They can be dangerous, epically that monkey Dexter," he said with a disgusted look on his face.

I just smiled and nodded my head at him. I thought he was just being silly about the monkey.

"Oh, and be careful with Ahkmenrah's big brother. He is devilish and he may deceive you," Larry said concerned with Akhmenrah nodding in agreement.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. If you fellows don't mind I'll go explore on my own for a bit," I said picking up my back pack and walking off.

* * *

I walked around the museum, and I still could not believe everything was alive. It truly amazed me. I pulled out my sketch pad and started to sketch whatever I saw. I wanted to capture their very essence on paper the best that I could. Some exhibits were probably wondering why I kept staring at them. I just smiled gently at them and went on my way. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was walking. Then it felt as if I had hit a brick wall. I fell backwards dropping my pad and my pencils went all over the place.

"Would you watch where you are going insolent human?" Yelled an angry man with a lisp, "Wait you look very familiar to me. Now where have I seen you before?"


End file.
